Renaissance
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: Bella was turned into a vampire and now, 100 years later is back in Forks with her coven. But what happens when the Cullens come back too? I know that this has been done thousands of times, but i just wanted to do my own! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peoplezzz!!!!**

**Honestly, I shouldn't be starting a new story when 1: I never update the old ones, 2: I should upload the updates I have saved on my computer, and 3: I have like... countless ideas for the other stories that I have yet to get down on the paper... **

**But hey, what the heck ( and this is one of those stories I've had in my head FOREVER and was just too lazy to type it all up) but first, disclaimer time. **

_**Me: Stephanie, how much do you want for twilight? **_

**Steph: $1,000,000,000 and 99 cents. *smirk***

_**Me: *digs in pocket* how about... *counts* $ 2.15**_

**Steph: *shakes head***

_**Me: *glares***_

**Well, there you have it, now on with the vampire mania!!!!! **

* * *

Someday, I will find my Edward Cullen. I will make him dye his hair bronze if it's not already. If he does not sparkle in the sun, I will pour glitter on him. If he isn't pale, I will forbid the sun and tanning salons. It he's not tall and strong, he needs to get his $$ in the gym.

* * *

"_You... don't... want me?_"_ I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

"_No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the words he'd spoken. (P. 70-71)_

He was gone. My breathing came in short gasps. He couldn't be gone! There was no way!

_**But he is.**_

I was on my knees, my head in my hands, rocking back and forth slightly. How long I had been like this, I didn't know. All I knew was that after I tried in vain to follow him, Ibroke down, falling to the spot I was now.

He couldn't be gone. He told me, just a few days ago that he loved me. How can he....

_**Face it Bella, he's gone. You were just never good enough for him I guess.**_

A sob escaped my open lips as I tried to take a deep breath. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. Every time I thought of those two little words, the weight of the world seemed to crash down upon my shoulders. My body shook as me knees gave out form being pressed to the hard, yet mushy forest ground. I fell onto my stomach, grunting from my weight. I flipped over so I was on my back, and looked up at the green leaves. Tears soon blurred my vision as they spilled rom my eyes once again. I could almost swear that I could cry enough tears to flood the world. But then, every human would die and Edward and Alice and Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and even Rosalie, would still be there, taunting me even in death.

I couldn't breathe as my throat closed from the huge lump in it. Their names ran through my head as fast as a bullet from a shotgun did.

I had leaves and mud in my hair. I didn't care. But Alice would.

I saw crying enough to make a sea. I didn't care. But Esme would.

I could get sick from laying on the ground in the cold September air. I didn't care. But Carlisle would.

I was so sad and confused and angry, that I could die now form it. I didn't care. But I knew Jasper would.

I knew that if he saw me know, Emmett would give me a huge bear hug. I knew that Esme would give me a comforting hug after Emmett let go. Alice would bounce up and squeeze me tight. Calisle would be standing a few feet away, giving me a warm genuine smile. Jasper would be standing a few feet behind Carlisle, looking at me, his eyes telling the story. Rosalie wouldn't be in the room, but probably sitting on the couch flipping through the t.v. channels at lightning speed. If it had been any other situation, it all would have been true.

My body shook from my trembles, both from the chill in the air and my sobs. He didn't want me. He didn't love me.

"Bel-la." a voice taunted. It was silky smooth, and sounded inhuman. I almost didn't hear it through my sobs.

"Bel-la. Why cry Bella?" the voice sounded almost child-like. Through my blurred eyes, I saw a woman with flaming red hair and red eyes hover over me. She was smirking down at me. "Remember me? Of course you do. I had to have made a big impression." she said, her voice coming out like milk and honey.

I closed my eyes and turned away. This was it. I was going to die by the hand of Victoria. Fate is cruel. Another sob racked out of my body.

"He left you, didn't he?" Victoria asked in a whisper. He voice held no bitterness, no sarcasm. She was truly asking me.

I turned to face her, expecting hard cold red eyes. Instead I found soft eyes looking at me in concern. I breathed out, more tears spilling as I did. She looked caught, almost like seeing me like this... hurt her.

"I can make it go away. Bella, I can make it stop. You won't have to hurt anymore." she said. I honestly had no idea about what she was talking about. How could I not hurt? I felt like I was going to break in two! I turned to face the trees again, my eyes snapping shut and sobs escaping me.

Two stone cold hands took hold of me, pulling me to her. "Shhh..." she murmured. Since when did she care about me? I thought she wanted to kill me! "It'll be over soon." Wait! What!

Before I could protest, I felt her bite on my neck, right where blood pounded. A sharp intake from both of us followed the action. Victoria jumped away, and stood my a tree, staring at me, licking the blood off of her lip. My blood.

I arched my back as I felt the venom start to flow through my system, leaving a trail of white hot pain following in it's wake. I screamed and groaned in pain. It was just like, if not worse, than when James bit me. OH God! I screamed again, begging that no one could hear other than me and Victoria. I had new tears trailing down my cheeks, but these ones were from pain, not sorrow. I begged for it to stop. I wanted it to stop. JUST MAKE THE FREAKIN PAIN STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After about five minuets of screaming, the pain got worse. It was too much for me to handle. I tumbled into darkness, in Vitoria's, my enemy's hands.

**Please please please please review!!!!! I know that it's been done a lot, but I wanted to do my own... AND I have another one up my sleeve. Well, I gotta sleep. School starts tomorrow. **

**_don't turn away  
(don't give in to the pain)  
don't try to hide  
(though they're screaming your name)  
don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
don't turn out the light  
(never sleep never die)_**

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to... my... single reviewer. *takes deep breath* **COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! IT DOESN'T TAKE MUCH TO TYPE WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!

This chapter is also dedicated to my brand new baby brother, Aaiden. Luv u Aaiden!!!!

Disclaimer time:

**Steph: *filing nails, looking at laptop screen***

_Me: *caugh*_

**Steph: *rolls eyes and turns* No, you can't buy it from me.**

_Me: *on knees begging* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you this really shinny nickle!!!_

**Steph: *takes nickle* no!**

_Me: HEY!!!! Give me back my nickle then!!! _

**Steph: *smirk* snooze, ya loose.**

I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!! (yet) oh and btw, I'm borrowing Damen from this book called Evermore by Alyson Noel. It's realllly good, and I just thought that Damen would be a perfect addition to the family.

* * *

The pain that flowed through me for what seemed like a thousand years was agonizing. Despite the fact that it was so very long ago, I can almost still feel it running through me. Yes, it has been a very long time since that night. One hundred years since that tragic night.

The night that scarred me.

The night that broke me.

The night that killed me.

The night I was reborn again.

Victoria and I traveled together for a couple of decades, she acting as the older sister and I the younger one. I had actually managed to get Victoria to convert over to becoming a vegetarian, since the scent of human blood still made me sick. We traveled the countries and played the role of emancipated teens, who had been orphaned only a few months earlier. That was, until we met Jeremiah and Crystal.

Jeremiah and Crystal were two vegetarians who had been together for centuries, hoping around the globe. One day, Victoria and I met them at one of the many high schools we went to and we instantly became best friends. I avoided Crystal at first, mostly because she reminded me so much of... _Alice. _It still hurt to even think their names. But I eventually warmed up to that bubbly girl.

Crystal was a shopaholic to the death. If there was a two hour sale on Gucci products all the way in Paris, she was there in a heart beat. She refused to wear anything other than designer brands.

With dark chocolate colored hair, turning red at the roots, her flawless ice white skin, and lily pad green eyes (caused by wearing blue contacts), she was defiantly a beauty. Which was one of the reasons Jeremiah, her husband acting as a boyfriend, was so over-protective of her. Another reason was she apparently had a horrible life as a human that she refused to talk to anyone about... except Jeremiah. The two seemed absolutely perfect for each other.

Jeremiah had sandy blonde hair with natural burgundy highlights, that reached about three inches past his shoulders. He kept it tied back a majority of the time, but there were occasions where he would humor Crystal and leave it down, letting her mess with it constantly through the day. He had a well built body that was always clad in whatever Crystal laid out for him... which were of course designer brands.

'Miah, as we liked to call him, also enjoyed pranking teachers. Since his gift was telekinesis, he was able to move things across the room, and watch the teachers freak out when their stuff wasn't there. It enjoyed him, made him laugh.

Victoria and I traveled with Jeremiah and Crystal for a few years, and then, Victoria left. It wasn't the same kind of leaving that _he_ did though. I knew that she was going to leave. She decided I had found a coven that would take care of me, and that I would love.

After years of traveling, we picked up two more vamps. Damen, and Misty. Damen wandered upon us, while we found Misty as a human. Well, Damen found her. And turned her. We found out soon after her turning that she was Damen's soul mate, by none other than Marcus Volturi. See, Damen is Italian, and we went to Italy on his request of showing us where he came from, and we kinda sortta ran into the Volturi.

They wanted Misty. She was more powerful than any vampire they had ever seen, and Aro was committed to getting her to join the guard, yet Marcus opposed his desire by stating the fact that she was Damen's mate. He still hasn't let that go.

Now, nearly fifty years have passed since our run in with the Volturi. One hundred years have passed since the night I changed. And now we were going back. Back to my personal hell. Forks, Washington.

My cell buzzed in my pocket. I fished the sidekick out of my pocket, than read that text that showed up.

**_Gurl! Keep ur emotions in control. _**

**_Ur givin me a migraine!! _**

**{_cookiemonser'sgf}_**

Shaking my head, I tapped out:

**_Sorry mist. Lots of bad memories in _**

**_this hell hole tho. _**

**_And I thout u could shut off the mind _**

**_readin emotions thing?_**

**{kibblez&bitzzzzz}**

Her reply was so quick I didn't even shut my phone before it buzzed again.

**_I can. I just don't wanna. _**

**_The guy in the car ahead of us is thinkin_**

**_Dirty thoughts 'bout Da. _**

**_{cookiemonster'sgf}_**

I laughed out loud, causing Crystal, who was sitting next to me in the car, to look at me funnily.

**_Lmao!!! man I wish I _**

**_Wuz there. Probably b in betta _**

**_Company than now. _**

**{kibblez&bitzzzzz}**

Again, the phone buzzed on instant_._

**_Haha!! Crystal again?_**

**_{cookiemonster'sgf}_**

With a smirk, I replied:

**_Yup. Ya think if I set _**

**_her gucci bag on fire_**

**_Would she get pissed?_**

**{kibblez&bitzzzzz}**

Misty's response was one word.

**_Duh. _**

**_{cookiemonster'sgf}_**

Laughing, I put my phone back in my pocket, before turning over to gaze out the window of the speeding car.

Misty, believe it or not, was only fourteen when Damen turned her. She had been walking home from the movies with some of her friends when some guy came up and snatched her. He did horrible things to the poor girl, it was amazing she was still so cheery now.

Damen found her in an alley way, unconscious and barely clinging to life. She looked so broken, that he made up his mind to turn her before he even felt that magnetic pull towards her. He carried her to our little house, his venom already spreading through her system, looking broken and distraught. It had been hard for him, to turn her. She was so young. When she woke three days later, we discovered her name. Mai Harrow. But she despised the name Mai, so she insisted on us calling her Misty. That was her name ever since.

We took her to hunt, which she was a natural at. Not even a drop of blood hit the ground or her clothes. We talked, Misty sitting on Damen's lap as he caressed her beautiful blonde locks. I'll admit, I was jealous of her. She was beautiful. Her skin was paler than any of ours, yet it made her look... perfect. She looked like something out of a fairy tale. Her hair looked like spun gold, curly, think, and a little fluffy, but insanely beautiful all the same. Her nose was straight and cute with a little upturn on the end. Her eyes, which had been a ocean blue before, now were the color of the sunset. Her body structure was far from petite, and she looked strong, like she played softball or soccer for years, but it fit her. I could guarantee that Rosalie would be jealous of her if she saw her.

We learned she had been a major bookworm, like me. She had straight A's in school, and was in the eighth grade, taking a tenth grade math course. She knew more about computers than anyone in our family, which we began calling ourselves a bit after my arrival, already had college scholarships waiting for her. She was a crazy girl and was wild and free, but she brought joy and laughter into our family. She had a good sense of humor, and could make you laugh, even if you didn't want to. She was insanely creative, and her dream was be to a best-selling fiction author. She also like directing movies, and was looking into that as a career. He was also a goth.

Now when I say Goth, picture Amy Lee with golden hair. That's Misty. Her favorite store (besides any bookstore) was hot topic. She never went super heavy on the eyeliner, like he stereotypical Goths do, but she did have an obsession with corsets, fluffy skirts, and rock music. She wore mediaeval looking chokers and black bracelets. But She always looked good. Like a Goth princess. Beautiful, yet scary.

But she was powerful. And when I say powerful, I mean POWERFUL!!! Misty could read minds, emotions, and sense people's auras. She could tell if someone had a good soul or not. She could talk to animals and make things grow like a super gardener. She was an elemental, meaning she could control the four elements, water, earth, fire, and air, with amazing accuracy. She could also shift forms into any animal she wanted. Most of the powers she had, she gained over time, and she was always developing new ones. That was the reason Aro wanted her for his guard. To use her. We had made it our personal mission to watch over her, and make sure no one takes advantage of her.

Misty's man, Damen, as I said was Itlaian. He was born in Italy around the mid 1400's and was turned into a vampire when he was sixteen. He had shiny black hair that almost touched his shoulders, almond shaped honey colored eyes that were covered by lush lashes that almost looked fake, and he had high sculpted cheekbones that pulled his entire amazingness together. Although he preferred to wear his favorite motorcycle boots, Damen would wear anything. He could wear a barrel around his waist and pull off the look.

Damen was a mind reader, like _him_, but he and _him_ were so different, I almost forgot about the sameness. Almost. Damen could also manifest things with no problem. Anyone is capable of manifesting, or creating objects out of thin air, but regular mortals don't have the attention to detail and energy it takes to fully manifest something. Damen was a natural.

My sidekick buzzed again.

**_Gurl, wake up! We r here!_**

**_{cookiemonser'sgf}_**

Looking out the window, I realized that the car was parked in the driveway of our new house/mansion, and I was alone in the back seat. Jeremiah and Crystal were walking through the door hand in hand.

With a long sigh, I got out of 'Miah's silver Lexus and walked straight to the garage, intent on visiting my baby. My black Stingray. I LOVED that car!! It was my baby. I walked through the door, to see Damen under his Tesla Roadster doing some mechanic work.

"Hey. How's your love?" I asked leaning against his car.

"I take it you're not referring to Mist and are talking about the car. Eh, she's fine. I just heard a little clicking sound on the way here and thought I'd check it out." he said, coming out from under the car, wiping off his hands on a rag. "She's fine. A rock just got stuck up there." he said tossing the rock up in the air.

"Hmm..." I said, snatching the rock before he could catch it.

"Bells, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, we're going to Forks High tomorrow. If you're not ready, we can always say you had a bit of packing left to do." Damen asked, his honey colored eyes filled with concern. He knew about everything that went on her one hundred years ago.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I don't want to keep running from this. I just have to face it." I said confidently, even though I wasn't.

He pursed his lips in response, knowing that I was lying. "What's your name?" he asked, quizzing me.

I smiled. "Bella Jackson. I'm in eleventh grade and Misty Jackson's older sister. Misty's in ninth grade. Jeremiah Jackson is our father and he works in the law enforcement department." I recited. Misty and I took Jeremiah's last name so we could actually act like a family, while Jeremiah was acting as our older father. Since he was twenty when he was turned, it wasn't so hard. Jeremiah could look like a high schooler or as old as a thirty year old if he wanted; this time it was the adult.

"Who are your cousin's" Damen asked, smiling.

"Damen and Crystal Aguste. Both eleventh graders who were orphaned five years ago in a car crash. Jeremiah is their uncle and took them in without question. He is a widowed man with two 'biological' daughters." I said, air quoting the word biological.

Damen's smile widened. "You're ready to face Forks High."

* * *

**Ok!!! Review people!!!!! please!!!!! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. 7 pages in 2 hours. In so good. **

**I DO NOT OWN DAMEN AGUSTE, ALYSON NOEL DOES, I'M JUST BORROWING HIM!!! I do however own Crystal and Jeremiah. Misty is loosely based off of me. The entire paragraph that is describing her character is pretty much me. All except the goth part. In only ½ Goth. :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again!!!! I had no homework, and I was getting tired of Libby Ingarsia's voice, so I decided to update! **

_Steph: *smiling amusedly at crazy blonde chick writing*_

_**Me: DO U MIND!!!! Im sulking cause u won't sell the damn characters to me. **_

_Steph: Well, u do have Jeremiah, Crystal, and Sierra…_

Misty: MY NAME IS NOT SIERRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MISTY!!!!!!! GET IT!!!! MISTY!!!!!!!!!!

_Steph: *backing away slowly*_

**Misty: *psychotic grin***

_Steph: *runs out of the Word document*_

Misty: did I do good? I thought I did.

_Me: *sigh*_

_**I own no characters that are in this story OTHER THAN!! Jeremiah, Crystal and Si-**_

Misty: *raises eyebrows and inclines head*

_**Misty. I own Misty. **_

* * *

**-chapter 3-**

The night passed slowly, as it usually did. At eleven o'clock, Jeremiah took Crystal out to Seattle to go to a dance club and laugh at drunks. Damen and Misty stayed home since they were both acting too young to go to any type of club. So Damen ad Misty snuggled down on the claw-footed couch and watched a movie called _The Time Traveler's Wife_. Misty suggested that we watch it together, but I was against it. Chick flicks made me cry. I didn't feel too keen on crying tonight. Yes, we could shed tears; all of us could thanks to Misty. She could give us "human attributes" again. We were all grateful for that. It gave us a sense of maintained humanity.

Instead, I took a two and a half hour shower trying to ease the tension in my shoulder from the prospect of having to go to Forks High tomorrow. When that didn't help any, I threw on a black T-shirt and some jeans and went running. I was fast. It came in handy when you had to make a quick get-away from the Volturi. When I came back, it was nearing three in the morning.

"-and he staggered over to me sayin, "hey babii, how's 'bouts u ditch that hottie, that yummy piece of Mmmmm… and comes over to my place." The he turns to 'Miah and said, "ya know man, I go both ways." Crystal sputtered through laughs when I walked through the door. I noticed Misty wasn't there. She usually wasn't when Crystal had to get her four-one-one out o the public.

I looked at Damen, who gestured with his head up to the second floor of the house with a worried look on his face. With a smile in thanks, I went to go see our little protégé. I found her sitting on her and Damen's bed, her knees clutched to her chest, stifling sobs into her jeans. My heart broke at the sight. Crystal reminded me of Rosalie sometimes, too bitchy and blind to see who she's hurting.

I sat to her right, slinking an arm around her sturdy shoulders. Guilt hit me. Here I was, only a few hours before, freaking out about going to a school, when fifty years later, and Misty still isn't over what happened that night. She had such a burden to bear as a human. I could only imagine what she saw during her… well, when she broke down like this. That _monster_ pounding into her, a blade to her throat, daring her to make any noise, a hand clasped over her mouth, suffocating her, the tears that flowed down her cheeks from pain and disapir, the moment that the blade that had been at her throat penetrated her rib cage. I would hate to have to see that over and over. A rape and stabbing victim, she was. She was _just a child! _I pulled her to me, letting her cry on my shoulder, letting a tear of my own slide down my cheek. I rocked her back and forth, shushing her occasionally and telling her that everything was fine and that no one would ever touch her again. If they did, they'd have absolute HELL to pay. Granted, she lost her innocence a long time ago as a little fourteen year old human girl, she was still an innocent person. She was still a child.

Damen, hearing his love sobbing, came into the room. His face displayed the emotions he was so careful to hide. Agony, heart-break, pain. He hated seeing Misty, _his Mist, _like this. He came and sat on her opposite side, caressing her hair, like he did when she first told her story, whispering words in Italian in her ear. I could barely hear what he was saying, but I could still hear. _**(a./n. I apologize in advance if the words or translation is wrong.) **_"_Il mio cuore, la mia anima, la mia vita, __tutto testamento essere va bene. Nessuno uno testamento sempre far male tu._ _Io non lo permetterà. Prometto." _I quickly translated it in my head. _My heart, my soul, my life, everything will be okay. No one will ever hurt you. I will not allow it. Promise. _

"_Te lo guiro?"_she mumbled as she switched from my shirt to his.

"_Lo guiro." _He promised with a tight smile. He kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a few minutes, Misty in Damen's lap, her head tucked under his chin, face buried in his shoulder with him mumbling in her ear and caressing her hair.

"I'm gonna just go…." I said getting up. It was getting closer to five in the morning, and I had to get ready for school.

"No." they both said at the same time. I sat back down, taking in their room.

The walls were royal red, with lush golden drapes on the windows. Bookcases littered the far wall left wall, filled to the brink of overflowing of books by various authors though Damen and Misty's time, many of which Misty wrote herself. There were some drying herbs in a jar and hanging upside down from the wall, and dried dead flowers from their first wedding in a glass case on an ebony shelf. On the oak desk that stood in the far corner, was a few twenty something jars of calligraphy ink in every shade in the color spectrum, along with thousands of quill pens.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Misty asked in a small voice. It reminded me of a child's. She was often like this for a few hours after she… remembered. Little things would make that night come back to her at full force, and only a few times has she actually broken down like she just did.

One look at her wide, watery eyes, and I knew I had to answer. I placed my icy hand on the side of her cheek, and she covered my hand with hers. Closing her eyes, she began to see what she asked. She saw the memory of _Edward _(it still hurt to ay or think his name, but I was slowing getting better. I had a family to help me out.). The prom, my eighteenth birthday party, when he left me in the forest that night, Victoria finding me.

"I'm sorry." She said, genuinely. "That must have really sucked," she smiled.

"Believe me, it did." I said with a joking smile.

"Alright my love, I think we should get ready for High School Hell." Damen said with a smile. We both knew that Misty was still shaken, but it was amazing how she could pull herself together.

"Okay guys, I'll be seein ya." I said, walking out of the room and heading to my bathroom. I shared it with… no one. YES!!!!!

After stripping and taking a half hour shower, I got out and dug through my closet. I pulled out a pair or dark blue, hip-hugging boot cut pants, and a black and pink _Ahh! Real Monsters shirt_, that said, "Hey there Hideous." I loved that shirt soooo much. I threw on a pair of black stilettos, that to me looked more like boots than heels, but eh. I liked them and they matched my out-fit. I curled the bottom ends of my hair, spraying them with hair spray, and applied a little bit of make-up. I usually went natural looking, since I looked good without make-up as a human. I just added eyeliner, mascara, and an eye-shadow that was a shade or two darker than my skin tone. **(pics in profile)**

It was getting closer to seven thirty, so I made my way downstairs. Misty and Damen were there fully dressed and snuggling on the couch watching another movie. I recognized it by the lines as _Titanic_.

Misty had on the cutest outfit, as usual. She wore a red and black ruffled mini skirt with black flowered fishnets under them, black stilettos with black roses on the toe covering her feet (making her a little taller), with a red and black corset that laced in the back and had little flower patterns on it. Red, tie-up wrist cuffs were on her arms, and she had a black lace chocker with red roses on it, sliver chains dangling and overlapping under it was on her throat. A big black bow was in her hair, keeping half of it off her face. She had doe her make-up to a point! to match her outfit; black eyeliner, mascara, red- and -black eye-shadow, topped off with big, feathery false eye-lashes with red rhinestones along the edge. **(pics in profile) **

She saw me and leaned over to capture Damen's lips in a gentle kiss. His eyes roamed over her face, and I could tell he was still worried for her. That, or he was thinking of how many guys he'd have to fend off. I had them repaired. Anything new, was considered "free game" to the guys of Forks High. Even if they were take.

A light flashed on the tv, making her skin glitter. No, it wasn't because of the light. Misty's trademark was to have silver glitter all over her body. She always said she did it as a human, so why stop when you can actually glitter. Every vampire we've met was always freaked out by that. Aro's face was classic when he found out that that she walks out in broad daylight, uncaring who sees her. Then we explained the body glitter situation, and how it masked the sparkles.

After a few minutes, Crystal came down in complete designer drag, pulling 'Miah in tow. He was in his uniform. My dead heart constricted, thinking of Charlie. I had gotten over the loss of everyone a long time ago, but it still hurt.

"Okay family, ya'll ready?" Crystal said, strutting through the living room. "Let's hit the road and get this over with!!!" she caught the keys 'Miah threw at her, and walked to the garage. Damen, with a quick peck on the lips, picked Misty up bridal-stlye, earning a laugh from her, and grabbed her Invader Zim school bag. I walked out alone, calling a "Good Bye," to Miah over my shoulder, snatching my keys off the hook.

The first day back… I didn't know what to expect…. But whatever it was, I certainly didn't expect what I received.

* * *

**Well, thanks guys!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh, and the links for misty's complete outfit, along with bella's are in my profile!!! Luv ya'll!!!!**


	4. AN note I'm Soo Sorry

**Hey my readers. **

**I want to apologize for having such a delay in my chapters. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. From setting up for our dance, to exams, to planning and packing for trips, to summer romances, to being away from home for an entire month without access to my computer. **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let all my readers know that I am in the process of writing the next chapters for all my stories. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin **


	5. geads up

Hey Hey Hey my loyal readers. I just have a little update for you all. I am in the process of finishing up the next chapters for a majority of my stories, and I will have chapters up by Christmas, of maybe a little after (depending on the amount of parties I have to go to). So this is just a way of saying Merry Christmas, and I **will** have updates for you all.

I would have updated a lot sooner, but I have been swamped with things since like…. Last April. From preparing a speech for graduation, to setting up for the dance, to Open Houses, to home work for next year, planning and packing for trips, and having a summer relationship for the first time in a year, break-ups, starting freshman year in one of the hardest academic programs out there, helping my twin plan her Quinceanera, And Winter Guard (which has taken up all my weekends) I have had close to no time to write. Every time I get a crazy good idea for my stories, I can't write them because of homework. Plus, I've had this huuuuge paper to do that is 80% of my semester grade.

Thank you all soooooo much for adding me to story and author alerts and for favoriting me. You have no idea how great it makes me feel. Even if I never update, I always think about my reviewers :D

Lots of love and a plate of sugar cookies,

F.L.M.T.L.


	6. Chapter 4

AACK! I'm sorry its after Christmas! Im such a bad person! But I was in a contest held by Kaleb Nation (aka the Twilight Guy) on youtube for 9 ½ HOURS! No joke. I sat in bed and commented on his video for 9 1/2hours trying to win…. But I had 917 comments on that vid, so I thought I had fairly decent chance at winning. Oh well… Ok ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and I had half of this story already written, but then it kinda got lost when my computer was wiped out because of viruses….. SORRY!

Oh, and Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn and those characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, not me, and the same goes for Damon. I'm just borrowing him from the Immortals Series by Allison Noel. Misty, 'Mia, and Crystal are mine though.

OK STORY TIME!

* * *

For some odd reason I had expected chaos. Some strange person remembering a story that their great-grandparents told their grandparent, who passed the story down them, all about this clumsy girl, Bella Swan, and how she dated the un-datable _Edward Cullen_. Some strange person witness an accidental display of amazing strength or speed and jump to the right conclusions. I was terrified of being here. But nothing happened. It was just as any other high school I had ever attended was. Boring. Plain. After a tense month, we all grew accustomed to Forks. Misty also had developed yet another power, which would create the illusion that we aged. We could stay in Forks for however long we wanted.

"Bellzie-boo! Come on hurry up! School starts in ten!" Misty sang whilst spinning around in circles in the living room. Honestly, that girl scared me sometimes. Damen was lounging on the couch, hands behind his head, laughing and smiling at his beloved Mist. He would occasionally get up, catch her hands, and begin to waltz her around the house, earning a smile and laugh from all of us. Those two had the cutest relationship ever.

Quickly, I threw a white shirt with the silhouette of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland with a pair of faded boot cut jeans. My hair was up in a high ponytail with the ends curled, a pair of plain black converse on my feet. I grabbed my bag and left my room, sliding down the stair rail to the living room. The sigh I was greeted by was too cute. Damen had a lullaby (which I was surprised I didn't hear earlier) paying and was slow dancing with Misty. Her little body fit against his build so well it was like they were two halves of a whole. Her fluffy golden hair cascaded down her back, touching the top of her black miniskirt. Her heels gave her the extra height boost that she needed to rest her head on his shoulder as Damon lead.

Crystal ruined the moment by stomping through the room, the designer stilettos making little indents in our thick carpet. "Come on love-birds. You can love each other in the car." Damen and Misty separated and with a kiss, grabbed their things and went to the garage.

I followed everyone out and got in my car with Misty and Damen in the bad seat. The minuet the garage door was shut behind us, the two were making out in the back seat. "Guys, I love you two, but please don't do that. It's really distracting." I said with a smile on my face. The two unwillingly separated. Apparently the two were having one of those days where they didn't care what they were supposed to be doing, they wanted to show their passion in any way they could. Because of school, kissing was the only way they could do that… until night came….

The day went by the same as any other day.

First period, English: had to watch Romeo and Juliet

Second period, Pre-Calculus: the only one to ace the test

Third period, French 2: had a debate entirely in French

Forth period, Art 3: splattered paint on our resident artist, Damen

Fifth period, Chemistry: did an experiment with chemicals….which exploded

Sixth period, Government: had the teacher stare at my boobs

Seventh period on the other hand was a complete back-flip. Gym with Damen and Misty. We were playing basketball, girls vs. boys, girls leading by 5 points. Every time someone scored a point, we switched teams, letting the next set of girls and guys play and giving us a break; not that I needed it. Misty would go and sit in Damon's lap, a direct violation of coach's rules, but after a week of trying, he gave up on separating them.

It was the last round of the game before the losers had to do laps around the football field when we smelled them. All three of us, Damen, Misty, and I all froze for a second, looking at each other. The sweet smell of vampire hung in the air. We all hopped back in the game, but kept a close ear, trying to listening. There was a conversation going on just outside the gym door. I couldn't place the voice, but I knew I had heard it from somewhere. Dr. Botts, our principal's voice I could catch, it was the man he was talking to that I couldn't place, until…

"Of course Dr. Cullen your children wouldn't be required to participate in gym, however it is a part of…"

"No." I whispered, rooted in place, dribbling the ball. To anyone else, I'd look like I was debating on what to do, to Damon and Misty, I was debating on running.

Just as I passed the ball to Misty, Damen guarding me, the gym door opened and Dr. Botts led six people in. No, not people. Vampires. Six vampires I was trying my hardest to forget. _The Cullens. _My eyes landed on one of them. A vampire with bronze sex hair and those gold eyes like melted butterscotch. Just as I remembered. Edward Cullen was back.

Our gazes locked, and his jaw slid open. His feet were rooted to the floor. All he could do was stare at me? After everything he put me through! Hell no. I whipped my head, hair flying, and jumped back into the game. Misty passed the ball to me, I back to her, and her to me once again before I finally jumped up and got the ball though the net.

The sound of Coach Howard's whistle made everyone freeze. "That's it! Ladies win, guys, out I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Any funny business and you all have detention for a week! Girls, hit the showers. Damen, Misty, Bella, you three stay." Everyone scattered, guys groaning and moaning about losing again, girls squealing about sweat. Misty, of course, ran up to Damon at a human pace, Jumped up and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

"Uugh! Get a room you two!" I said with a smile on my face. Misty stopped long enough to stick her tongue out at me before sucking face again.

"AGUSTE, JACKSON! STOP NOW!" Coach said as he headed for the door. " would like to speak to the three of you."

"Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it!" Misty yelled, jumping off Damen and throwing her hands in the air. One of her rings flew off and rolled around the Gym floor, and Damon set off to go get it for her. When he returned with the ring, he slid it back on her finger and kissed her hand lovingly.

"Awee," I heard Rosalie coo, followed by a loud '_slap'_ from her hitting Emmett. "You never do that for me anymore!"

"I'm sorry Babe," Emmett said, rubbing his bicep from Rose's slap. "I didn't know you were all into that gooey lovey romantic shi-" he was cut off by a look from Carlisle.

"Bella, Damen, Misty, I would like for you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They will be attending this school within the next few days and I want you three to give them a tour of the campus. You have already been excused from your 8th period classes. You three are my best students and I can trust you three not to go and spray paint the bathroom ceiling with glue and stick a shoe to the ceiling, unlike some of my aids." said to the three of us. While my insides were screaming "HELL NO" I found myself nodding my head. "Excellent. Now you three go change out of those Gym uniforms and come back here in five minutes, alright." After another nod, we were off to change.

As soon as the locker room door shut, Misty turned to me, her golden eye s filled with concern. "Bellz, are you alright?" she asked.

She took my shoulders and pushed me against the wall gently. The wall provided the support I needed so that I wouldn't collapse. I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "No," I choked out. "Not hardly, no." Tears streamed down my cheeks and sobs wracked my body. "It's him Mist. It's him." My arms wrapped around Misty, and another set of arms, too big to belong to Misty wrapped around my back.

"Bellz it'll be okay." Damen said from behind me.

"I knew it was going to be hell moving back here. I just knew it!" I managed to get out through the sobs that were escaping me. After a few minutes of Misty and Damen comforting me, I was able to stop the flow of venomous tears, wipe away the traces, and get changed back into my normal clothes. When we got back into the gym, Alice was being all bubbly and Alice-y with Jasper trying to contain her and Rose and Emmett were arguing over something. Carlisle and Edward however, had their eyes glued to us.

Carlisle's eyes locked on mine, and he hung his head in shame. I knew he never wanted to leave. And I never blamed him for leaving. However, it was his son I blamed. The one that was stalking toward me. Just like a lion would it's prey. His eyes held a mixture of anger, disbelief, relief, and shock.

"Bella."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's the year of the Rabbit! Hey, i'm sorry. I know i said by Christmas or a few days after, not next year, but i seriousally have not been home at all! I've been home for maybe fifteen hours since Christmas. A majority of that was spent sleeping. I still have homework i have to do before tomarrow! AAAACK! well, Happy New Year and Merry late Christmas. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
